Various types of electronic products are developed and supplied with development of information communication technology and electronic technology, and electronic devices having various information providing functions are being used. Moreover, an electronic device is installed and used not only indoors but also outdoors such as on a street and in a store. For example, a digital signage device is a digital information display for outdoor advertising, and is installed on not only the street and the store but also an outer wall of a building to provide content (e.g., advertisement content).
A digital signage device may provide active content corresponding to context awareness information such as the number of users, gesture, voice, sound direction, and the like, acquired using a sensor. Hence, the digital signage device may be subject to creating and managing content corresponding to surrounding environment information where the digital signage device is installed. For example, if a specific business advertises a product through a digital signage device, it may need to create and manage content of the digital signage device installed in each store to correspond to a surrounding environment of the store where the digital signage device is installed.
Various embodiments of the present invention may provide an apparatus and a method for generating reactive content in an electronic device.
Various embodiments of the present invention may provide an apparatus and a method for setting an area (e.g., a three-dimensional area) for conducting an interaction through reactive content in an electronic device.
According to various embodiments of the present invention, an electronic device includes a communication interface, a display, and at least one processor, and the at least one processor may be configured to control the display to display an image received from an external electronic device through the communication interface, correct the image into a top view form, control the display to display a guide interface of a lattice pattern form to overlap the image which is corrected into the top view form, select at least partial area of the guide interface, set an area for an interaction of a sensor of the external electronic device by applying spatial coordinates for the at least partial area, and map content to the area for the interaction.
According to various embodiments of the present invention, an operating method of an electronic device may include displaying an image obtained from an external electronic device, correcting the image into a top view form, displaying a guide interface of a lattice pattern form to overlap the image which is corrected into the top view form, selecting at least partial area of the guide interface, setting an area for an interaction of a sensor of the external electronic device by applying spatial coordinates for the at least partial area, and mapping content to the area for the interaction.
An electronic device and its operating method according to various embodiments may separate the area setting for creating the reactive content and conducting the interaction through the reactive content, and thus easily create or edit the content corresponding to the digital signage device installed in each store.
An electronic device and its operating method according to various embodiments may set the area for conducting the interaction on the cell basis of the lattice in the three-dimensional image corrected to the top view, and thus easily set and change the area for the interaction corresponding to the reactive content.